villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Z-Bot Prime
Z-Bot Prime is the main antagonist of the video game Wonderland Adventures: Planet of the Z-Bots by the indie game developer Midnight Synergy, which is the third installment in the Wonderland Adventures Trilogy, and the leader of the Z-Bots. Background A long time before the events of the game, likely during the time of the prequel Return to Wonderland, the Z-Bots raided Wondertown and kidnapped the Mayor, Peegue. Stinky, Loof and Qookie rescued him and destroyed two Z-Bot Motherships. Some time after that, the Constellation Council, a group of Rainbow Stars which watched over all the planets from Star Summit, banished the Z-Bots to a planet from which they were never supposed to return from. However, an unknown crafty Z-Bot built a beacon called the Sky Machine as a way to direct the Z-Bots back to Wonderland when someone activated it. The Z-Bots were banished to the Planet of the Z-Bots. An unknown amount of time after that, the Z-Bots conducted a mission to the icy fringes of space. It was on that fateful day an ordinary Z-Bot Master Class robot found an object called the Void Crystal. He touched it and it transformed him into a gigantic Z-Bot. The cataclysm ripped the fabric of space and time and caused gigantic balls of fire to land in Wonderland. Z-Bot Prime took over the planet. ''Planet of the Z-Bots'' At the end of Mysteries of Fire Island, the player character activated the Sky Machine under the assumption that it would save Wonderland from the fireballs raining down from the sky, allowing the Z-Bots to invade Wonderland once again. When all hope seemed lost, Wysp appeared and took the player character and all of the Rainbow Wizards, save for OobibanDeNoobi, Grennfleagel and Cedric-in-the-Morning, to the Planet of the Z-Bots in order to stop them once and for all, which they attempt to do by destroying the Void Crystal, which they are using as a power source. But before they have time to do so, Z-Bot Prime appears and attempts to kill them. Thankfully, they are saved in the nick of time by the Elder Rainbow Stars casting a Rainbow Portal spell. Unfortunately, the spell also transports the player character and Guggenheimer to the planet Barren, Doondilf to Qwertyx, Zoopi Lala back to Wonderland, Grennfleagel to Jaava, Morklin to a dimension between space and time, and Wysp to Uo. After the player rescues Morklin, Z-Bot Prime teleports the player back to the Planet of the Z-Bots, where he again tries to eliminate them. However, the player manages to escape back to Wonderland. After rescuing Wysp and all of the Rainbow Wizards, they and the player travel back to the Planet of the Z-Bots in order to attempt to destroy the Void Crystal a second time, but Z-Bot Prime catches them once again. But before he can kill them, Wysp teleports them to The Void, where the Rainbow Wizards finally destroy the Void Crystal by filling it with every color of the Rainbow, which causes the Void, as well as the Planet of the Z-Bots, to start collapsing. As the heroes try to escape, Z-Bot Prime tries to eliminate the player one last time by sending a UFO after them. This proves to be his downfall as the player is able to use Flash Magic to make the UFO go behind Z-Bot Prime instead, and since the player was standing in front of Z-Bot Prime at the time, the UFO's fire ends up hitting Z-Bot Prime instead, destroying him once and for all. Trivia *Z-Bot Prime is the only major antagonist in the Wonderland series to be killed off. *It is unknown how Grennfleagel got teleported to Jaava as he was not involved in the first mission to stop the Z-Bots. Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Video Game Villains Category:Genderless Category:Cataclysm Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Outcast Category:Game Bosses Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Non-Action Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes